Never Leave
by oooSilverWolfooo
Summary: Maya knows that it's wrong. That it's selfish. But she can't help it. It's like a craving eating at her soul until she finally relents and indulges herself. It's addicting- a need. [Rilaya]


**_A/N: Okay, so this is my first Girl Meets World and I hope you like it. The idea has just been in my head for a while so I wrote it down, created this account, and now I'm posting it._**

* * *

Never Leave

Maya knows that it's wrong. That it's selfish. But she can't help it.

It's like a craving eating at her soul until she finally relents and indulges herself. It's addicting- a need.

Just like it's a need for her mother to take down one of those large bottles from the very top shelf in the kitchen- a place she cannot reach- and drain it until she falls from her chair and Maya has to struggle to get her to the couch.

She knows that it's wrong, but it has become a necessity of surviving.

The feeling she gets when ever she says it is nothing compared to what she feels when it is said back to her.

"Riley," she had said that first time. "I love you."

And amazingly, her best friend's eyes had softened, her skinny arms had reached out, and pulled her into a crushing hug that made her breath leave her and eyes water.

"I love you too, Maya." She had responded and Maya struggled not to cry.

It felt amazing; everything seemed alright again, and for the first time in a while, she was okay. She was important. She was loved.

It became a craving, like after that first hit of marijuana. It started off every now and then, when she needed it especially. Then it became once a week, and then every day.

The need grew stronger as something inside her broke faster.

And every time, no matter how random it seemed, Riley always softened and hugged her, saying it back just as meaningfully.

Sometimes when her mother is lumbering around at three in the morning, or hadn't been back in days and it felt like something was squeezing her throat, She would call Riley on that phone her best friend's father had given her.

Riley would always answer in a soft hello, never angry or upset at being woken up at such an ungodly hour.

"I love you, Riley." Maya would say, and wait, and hope, that nothing had changed since the few hours she last said it, and Riley would say that she loved her back.

Her best friend would go quiet for a while, and knowing somehow that all she wanted right then was for her to say it back, Riley would always give her what she needed.

"Maya, I love you. I will always love you…" She would pause and Maya knows that more than anything, Riley just wants to ask what's wrong. But Riley knows that that's not what she needs, so she would just hold the phone closer to her ear.

"I love you so much Riley." Sometimes her voice would crack, causing Riley's eyes to water for her best friend.

"Come over?" She would offer and Maya would already be standing outside her window on the fire escape.

Riley would crawl out to join her, a large fluffy blanket held open so Maya can join her under it, and hang her legs over the side as she stares out over the city.

Maya felt guilty whenever she spoke of her love, not because she _doesn't_ mean it, but because she means it more than she could ever say out loud.

Sometimes, when she closes her eyes tight and just feels her best friend's arms around her, she can delude herself into thinking that it's the same love that she feels.

And she would turn her head away from the sparkling city light and cry into Riley's shoulder.

Riley's own eyes would water and her lips tremble. And she would sit silently and just tighten her hold until they both fell asleep against each other.

Until one night, she didn't.

Maya feels Riley shift and then Riley's warm hands take the other girl's face, cold from the biting wind, and wipe at her tears with trembling fingers and such a sad expression.

Maya is a great actor, unlike her mother. She fakes, and pretends, and fools, but Riley knows her as well as Maya does herself.

Maya seems perfectly fine every morning, like the night before never happened. She feigns fine and she's her usual self.

Only, Rile knows that she's not.

" _Please_." Riley begs that night. "What's _wrong_?"

More tears flow from Maya's eyes. "I love you Riley." She says.

"Maya, I love you too, but I _need_ to know what's _wrong_."

Maya shakes her head, shaking more tears from her eyes. "No, you don't understand. I _love_ you Riley. More than anything in the world."

Maya doesn't tell her that if she left, she would surly die, because if she told her that, Riley would be with her instantly even if she didn't like her that way.

It's the kind of person she is.

She knows that Riley would never leave her just because she likes a girl, but if the girl she liked were her, their relationship would definitely change. They wouldn't be as close.

"I _know_ Maya." Riley says softly, brushing her hair from her face. "And you should know by now that I feel the same way."

Maya blinks and grips her friend's hands tightly. That can't be right, she must have misunderstood or misunderstood the meaning. But Riley's eyes are boring into her own so intensely that it would be impossible for anyone to doubt.

"Then why didn't you say anything? If you knew, and you felt the same, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't ready. You pretend, and you fake, and you lie to me with your artificial smiles. Love is _raw_ and _honest_ and it _hurts_ but it can feel so good. You need to be completely truthful to me with your feelings because you can't be scared to love me."

Maya trembles with suppressed sobs as she looks into her best friend's wide, honest, loving eyes.

"Loving you is the only thing that truly terrifies me. But the only thing more scary would be you leaving me."

Riley smiles and cups her crying best friend's face.

"I could _never_ leave you. I need you."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and please just... leave a review; let me know what you think._**

 ** _~Silver~_**


End file.
